Bellial
'''Bellial '''is a demonic kaiju created by SuperNerd. Appearance In Epoch of Peace, Bellial is more akin to that of a typical demon with inherited traits from theropod dinosaurs. This version of Bellial has forward curving horns protruding from it's skull and two sets of teeth that exit it's jaw. It's arms end with long inward curving blades. It's red eyes extend all the way down to the base of it's neck, although whether this enhances it's vision is still up to debate. It's skin is loose and saggy but for the most part straightens and thickens on it's belly, of which is covered by a large set of pinkish red scales. It's main body is a light orange color and also sports a long row of spikes that parallel on each side. It's height is 120 meters and it's tail length is 400. Bellial has a strange, long and skinny body that is orange in color with large spikes protruding on both sides of his body. His arms are short and sport large claws that act like scissors and can easily cut through steel. His legs are long with two spikes for feet and a tail. His eyes are deformed and red in color, stretching across his face. He is constantly smiling History Epoch of Peace Bellial is first shown 100 years before as the first kaiju to appear and the one who go on to destroy all civilization on Venus. Eques Mechanica In Eques Mechanica, Bellial appears to confront Guerrier, Archiere, Sirena, and Temnota. After the four seem to have no impact on the monster, Temnota charges into Bellial, making him crash into a large bed of flowers. Bellial uses it's fire breath, melting away the armor on Temnota's upper body and head, causing it to awaken Apollo, to the disgust of everyone on the team. After the revived beast took over the conscious of it's pilot, It broke free of it's armor and began killing Bellial. out of anger, Sirena surged towards it but to no effect as the beast had impaled her. It then promptly ended Bellial's life. Abilities * Cutting - Bellials claws are capable of slicing through any known material. * Powerful Jump - Bellial can jump hundreds of meters and land gracefully. * Resistance to Pain - Bellial can not feel pain, making him a fearsome foe. * Strong Bite - Bellial can bite down hard enough to break bone without trying. * Fire Breath - Bellial can project a large column of flame from his mouth. This fire is 500 degrees Celsius. * Gae Bulg Beam - In Epoch of Peace, Bellial is capable of firing a bright white piercing beam. It's range is unknown. * Adaptation - In Epoch of Peace, Bellial is quicker to adapt to patterns and can change it's morphology so long as it is within both it's physical and biological limits. Examples of which include: shortening it's tail to sprout wings, retracting it's horns to extend it's claws, and shortening it's tail to a stub to make it's skin even more durable. This process takes only about 15 seconds at most and has rendered it near impossible to kill it a solid and repeated plan of attack (Such as targeting one body part or trying to neutralize it's Gae Bulg Beam.) Name Bellials name comes from the name of the devil in the Hebrew bible. Trivia * Bellial is the last kaiju to appear in Eques Mechanica. This does not mean he is the last kaiju that is fought. ** Ironically, he is the first kaiju to show up in Epoch of Peace, both in episode and in canon. * In Epoch of Peace, Bellial is slightly inspired by the film Shin Gojira. Category:SuperNerd295's Kaiju Category:Eques Mechanica Category:Demons Category:Male Category:Universe 296